


Pacific Regency

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Kaiju War, M/M, historical revision, male carriers, sibling closeness, steampunk aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Lord Charles Hansen's secret got out and changed his life. The Kaiju War changed things for the Becket family. The Rim is a long way from high society.





	Pacific Regency

The two brothers waited at Vancouver Station for the transcontinental train to arrive. The older, slightly shorter, brother had his hair in a fashionable style while dressed in a day suit. The younger, slightly taller brother, was in a military uniform signifying the rank of Lt Colonel in the Pan Pacific Imperial Defense Corps. The older pulled out his pocket watch and sighed as he glanced at the time.

“Stop looking, we’ve another twenty minutes before the train is due.” He removed his hat and then reset it on his short blond hair. “And stop worrying, Yancy, this will help.”

“Ten thousand sovereigns won’t save us from ruin, Raleigh,” replied the 5th Marquis of the Aleutians and Kodiak.  Yancy much preferred his lesser, and newer title, 2nd Earl of Anchorage. It was granted to his father upon marriage to his mother, but that story was tinged with sadness and bitterness. “The Kaiju War decimated the fishing stocks and much of our trading fleet. Escorting Stacker’s daughter to Hong Kong for money seems…beneath us.”

Lt Colonel Lord Raleigh Becket rocked back and forth on his heels and shrugged. “Earl Pentecost knows that we are nearing financial ruin.” He paused and stared at his brother. “ _You_ could always ask. One of them would be happy to help.”

Lord Yancy Becket shook his head and stared down the track hoping for a glimpse of the approaching train. “If I were a carrier, then I would in a heartbeat, but I’m not and I must think of our prospects.” He looked down at the cable that informed the Beckets of when Lady Mori’s arrival was expected. “She’s coming with a guest. Maybe?”

“Don’t!” Raleigh walked away and towards the stairs that led down to the train platform. They were alone in this waiting area, nobility had its perks even out on the Rim.

“He was in London settling some of the Duke’s accounts. He stopped in Boston to visit his alma mater. They are close friends,” Yancy said as he laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “If the gossip is even a fraction true then London was horrible for him, Rals.”

Raleigh looked away again and frowned. It was a year and a half since the Kaiju War ended. It was four years ago that he met a dashing young lord who wielded sarcasm as a brutal weapon and his intellect as a razor sharp rapier. He’d been smitten at once, but Charles Hansen, then seventeen, was the only child of Hercules Hansen, Duke of Queensland and South Wales. Brilliant and fiery, Chuck, as he was called by only his closest friends, became a companion with the Beckets, but politely declined Raleigh’s overture. As far as Raleigh noticed, Chuck accepted no advances from men or women.

The train whistle broke the brothers from their thoughts and they descended down to the platform to greet Lady Mako Mori, adopted daughter of Earl Pentecost, one of the heroes of the War. Two servants departed from the train first before the Lady Mori did.

“I will leave you here and you will have to find your own way to San Francisco,” she yelled over her shoulder back into the train.

Following her down the steps was Lord Chuck Hansen, the Marquis of Sydney and hero of the War. “I can find my own way to that fair city, but then you would be stuck on the airship without my outstanding companionship.”

Raleigh got a good look at Chuck and held his sigh in. The young man was dressed in an expensive suit that accented his broad shoulders and narrow waist. The desires he felt when he first saw him were back. But he knew that Chuck had very specific issues. Raleigh was more than happy to help with them, but Chuck was proud and independent.

“As usual, your ego is large enough to rival an airship,” she said as she smiled at the Beckets. “Lord Becket, Lt Colonel, is it a pleasure to see you again.” She offered her hand which they both kissed. “I believe we are staying here tonight and then on to San Francisco tomorrow?”

“Correct,” Yancy stated. “And how are you Lord Charles?”

Chuck rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Chuck, and eager to get out of this attire and into something more natural.” He spotted Raleigh and gave him a smile. “Raleigh, it is good to see you. Yancy, may I have a word?”

Yancy and Chuck stepped to the side while all the luggage was moved to the waiting cars. Raleigh and Mako took their time heading that way allowing Yancy and Chuck some privacy.

Reaching into his breast pocket, Chuck pulled out a note and handed it to Yancy. “Dad is angry that you didn’t let him or Uncle Scott know that you needed help. Two hundred fifty thousand sovereigns have been placed in your accounts.”

It took a moment to process, Yancy gawked before nodding. “I think I should travel with your party and thank them.”

“Uncle Scott lives in Hong Kong so that’s where we’ll be next week.” Chuck nodded and started to walk towards the waiting cars.

“Hansen!” Yancy called. He moved closer to whisper. “Are the rumors true? About London?”

Chuck’s face got red either from embarrassment or anger, Yancy didn’t know. “Yes.” And he walked away.

* * *

 

He’d been sent by his father to settle the finances that the Hansens arranged for the War. His first stop was Philadelphia where the American Council converted Hansen financing into long term bonds with a favorable rate. Chuck went to school in America so he knew some of the aristocrats he had to deal with in Philadelphia.

The whispers were there, but Chuck’s standing as a son of a Duke and of a German-Danish princess gave him a cover few in North America could match. The two weeks he was in Philadelphia and New York allowed him to meet several eligible daughters of American nobles, but it was all courtesy. There were none in his age range that were a close enough match to bend the social rules. It was London where he’d had a dozen or so private inquires to his father about possible matches.

The trip to London by airship was shorter, but turbulence over the North Atlantic always unsettled him. He much preferred the South Pacific. Trying to settle the millions in debt that the Exchequer owed the Hansens was an exercise in frustration. But it was then that Chuck was unable to ignore the damage to his reputation that the Gages caused. His secret was out and it made him practically ineligible. He was a carrier and none of the highest society women would ever marry him.

A certified War hero, Chuck saved the Pan Pacific Imperial Combined Fleet at the Battle of the Sulu Sea. His airships bombed the Kaiju fleet, driving them back, and allowed the Beckets to reinforce Pentecost’s ground troops in the Philippines.  

It was then that Scott Hansen’s forces landed on Taiwan, forcing the Kaiju to pull their fleet away from the Philippines. Chuck’s air squad conducted another bombing run and then Chuck executed an aerial drop with several dozen troops and captured the Kaiju dreadnaught, Slattern. Once under the control of the Pan Pacific forces, they used it to destroy Kaiju forces and seal the portal that opened in the Sea of Okhotsk.

Despite all his heroics, Chuck was treated as a second class citizen during his trip to London. He attended the galas and social events, he was too high ranked to be excluded, but he didn’t bother to ask for dance cards. Tea with the Queen Mother one afternoon signaled how much he, and his family, were valued, but most doors were closed.

It was the final gala that did it for him and painfully spelled it out.

* * *

 

Earl Stacker Pentecost knew the gossip, and the truth, about Charles Hansen. Being lifelong friends with Duke Hansen, he had the privilege of knowing him and watching him grow up. He’d been there when Herc Hansen, still a teenager, came to Europe, at his father’s insistence, to find a bride. The very eligible Princess Angela of Hanover made jaws drop in several royal courts by choosing the roguish son of a Duke from Australia.

And now their son, who along with his adopted daughter, developed the aerial explosives that crippled the Kaiju fleet and saved the world. The Earl still couldn’t believe that Chuck used an air to ground jump to capture the strongest Kaiju vessel in their fleet. That was the turning point of the War.

But in doing so, Chuck upstaged the American twins, Bruce and Trevin Gage, Counts of San Diego, and commanders of the American fleet forces in the South Pacific. Feeling humiliated by Chuck they let his secret out of the bag to destroy his standing.

“Drink?” Pentecost offered the young Australian Marquis. “Heard you had a visit to Buckingham.”

“Oi, if you mean getting told to your face that if an eligible prince shows up you’re first on the list, but don’t even think about a princess? Yeah, bonzer,” Chuck knocked back the drink and scowled. “This trip has been great for destroying my ego.” He set the glass down. “At least I got them to repay us with Bank of England notes. I’ll dump them as soon as I can and screw the lot of these bloody…”

Stacker placed a hand on Chuck’s shoulder. “Chuck, I’m sorry this has been difficult.” He took a sip of his drink and looked out at everyone dancing. “If I thought Mako was any sort of match…”

“My lord, no, she’s a friend and is marrying someone who knows her and is a good match. Besides, I’m damaged goods.” Chuck looked out over the dance floor and nodded as several people gazed at him. None would dare to mock him to his face. He’d schooled both Gage twins in the kwoon leaving them humiliated for being bested by an ‘inferior’ carrier. Worse, they attacked him two on one. No honor for them now in their self-imposed exile in Southern California.

“Yes, Master Choi, is an excellent match for her. I’ve arranged for the younger Becket to escort her to Hong Kong from Vancouver. She’ll be staying with your uncle until the wedding.” Stacker gave Chuck a smile. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow evening is my flight to New York and I’ll spend next week in Boston, finalizing my studies. Then home.” Chuck fiddled with his glass. It wouldn’t do to drink too much at this event. He was already the subject of most of the gossip. His mother adored London, but for Chuck it was nothing but a cesspit of guttersnipes. He never thought he’d be glad his mother passed, but he was glad she wouldn’t see his shame. “I’ve another hour here for propriety’s sake.”

“Would you mind if Mako went with you? She’s bored here and misses the Pacific.” He handed Chuck a card. “I’ll have her meet you at the shatterdome.”

Deciding that he had enough of social conventions and feckless aristocrats, Chuck nodded and left. He was never returning to London.

* * *

 

Raleigh listened to Mako describe the events in London. She’d done what she could to raise his spirits but he managed to smile once they were at MIT and he was able to get his Engineering degrees. Nobility didn’t mean anything there and Chuck proved his worth many times over.

_“I actually hate taking airships across land,” Chuck said as they were dining in their hotel. “Trains give a much better view. Plus this route will allow us to enjoy much of North America. Shopping in Chicago is a bonus!”_

_Mako rolled her eyes as she ate her lobster bisque. “We just need to cable Raleigh when we are leaving Chicago. That way they can make arrangements for San Francisco. Are you feeling better?”_

_Shrugging, he played with his salad for a bit. “Trying to cope with the idea of never marrying.” He took a sip of water and looked around. No one was paying them any attention. For all of Boston’s pretention, Philadelphia was much worse. New York didn’t care as long as you had money. Luckily, the Hansens had lots of it._

_She sighed and reached over to cover his hand with hers. “You have options.”_

_“No eligible woman of rank will marry me and there are very few men of rank I trust to treat me like an equal.” He took a bite despite the loss of appetite. “I’d love to go to San Diego and...”_

_“You already proved your point,” she chided. “And what they did backfired on them. They are pariahs in Society. Your father, Aleksis, and my father saw to that. They are lucky they aren’t in prison.”_

_Chuck thought of what his mother loved to tell him; one path ending allowed another to begin. It was the last thing she managed to tell him before she passed. “Why do you need an escort? Hong Kong is pretty tame.”_

_“The War decimated the Beckets’ finances; father found out and this was all he could do to help.” She took a bite and glanced over at Chuck._

_“I see,” he said. Pulling out a notepad, he wrote a few things down and turned back to his salad. “So shopping in Chicago?”_

Raleigh looked back at Yancy and Chuck talking. “Is he okay?” There was a sadness about Chuck that felt so alien that it made Raleigh mad. The kid helped save the world and was treated like dirt.

“Your mother was the daughter of the Duc de Orleans and Princess of Savoy. You have French and Italian royalty in you through your mother.” Mako jabbed a finger into Raleigh’s chest. “Your father was the noble that won your mother’s heart. We both know Yancy won’t because his heart is in two places and also because he feels he must remain open to a possible union.”

Scoffing, Raleigh waved her off. “Our family has no money. No one will marry into us when we control a backwater province and have no assets.” He saw Yancy and Chuck wrapping up their meeting. “So what about Chuck?”

“You are the second son of a princess and marquis. You are a war hero. You have standing and you respect him. He can’t ask because he turned you down once before and now because he feels he has no standing to do so.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “It is up to you.”

Yancy walked over and gave Raleigh a shoulder hug. “I’m going with you to Hong Kong. Herc is mad I didn’t let him know how bad our situation is. He transferred enough to get us through two years.”

“Good news,” Raleigh replied, but he remembered what Mako told him. “But first we have to get to San Francisco.”

* * *

 

The train trip down to San Francisco was relaxed. Chuck played cards with the Beckets and Mako or they sat in the dining car and snacked. He spent the trip looking over some papers and trying to put London behind him. The door to his private room was open and he glanced over when he heard the light rapping on the door frame.

“Raleigh? Come in.” Chuck sat up and moved some of the papers from the seat on the opposite of him. “How can I help you?”

The younger Becket sat down and smiled. He looked at one of the papers that fell on the floor. “Ship building in Brisbane?”

A soft chuckle escaped from Chuck as he took the paper. “Uncle Scott wants to add capacity in Brisbane. His Earldom, you know. Not that he’s been there in a year or more. Having far too much fun with his buddy Chau in Hong Kong.”

Raleigh knew Scott Hansen was a character. He knew how to handle himself with a weapon and soldiers, but he enjoyed life too. Chau had a disreputable reputation, but that would never stop Lord Scott Hansen. “How are you doing?” Raleigh finally asked. “The truth please.”

Chuck started to speak and then glared at Raleigh’s addendum. “I will be fine. Eventually. This has been a rough trip for a number of reasons.”

“My apologies for bringing it up then. I…you are my friend and I’m concerned.” Raleigh pulled out a book and opened it. “Mind if I sit here?”

Chuck nodded and gave him a small grin. “Thank you for your concern. Please stay, it is nice not to be alone.”

* * *

 

San Francisco terminal was the busiest on the Pacific coast. They were greeted by officials from the regional government and local nobility. A tall man in uniform approached them as they disembarked.

“My lords and lady, Suzerain Lightcap requests that you stay with her while you are in the Bay Area. We are most honored by the presence of War Heroes in our fair city.”

Chuck looked over to Yancy and motioned at him. “I hold a courtesy title, you are a Marquis, and this is your call.”

“We will gladly accept the Suzerain’s hospitality and stay at the famed Presidio that overlooks the Bay.” Yancy nodded at the valet.

“Most excellent, if you will follow me, we can proceed and have you there for the evening meal.”

After arriving they were shown to their individual rooms and allowed to refresh themselves with dinner being served an hour later.

Yancy made his way down first. He knew something of the Suzerainty from Raleigh’s love of history. The title and authority transferred from the Viceroyalty of New Spain to the North American Commonwealth with its formation. His own Marquisate was under the Commonwealth as was the Earldom, Viscountcy, and Barony. He knew Chuck’s family held an old English Earldom and lesser titles before immigrating to Australia at its foundation and gaining the senior titles of Duke and Marquis. The whole thing made his head hurt, but Raleigh liked it. His younger brother loved history and literature.

Two children, almost teenagers, ran past him heading towards the kitchen. Raleigh and he were like that once. Jasmine never was though. He turned from that thought and headed towards the Sitting Room. The Spanish influence was all over the palace and he took in its grandeur.

“It is all a little much to me,” said Lady Caitlin Lightcap, Suzerain of San Francisco Bay. She ruled California. “Welcome to my home, Lord Becket.”

“The honor is mine, my Lady,” Yancy said as he kissed her hand. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“When I heard you were taking an airship out of the shatterdome, I had to host you. Besides, I’ve had correspondence with Lady Mori and Lord Hansen for a number of years, it will be good to meet them finally.” She led Yancy into the Sitting Room. “Drink?”

“Please.”

Raleigh and Mako walked in to be greeted by their hostess. “Lady Mori, it is a pleasure.”

“Likewise, Lady Caitlin. Father speaks highly of you,” Mako said with a bow.

Chuck walked into the room and greeted Caitlin before pouring a water and sitting near a window.

“Lord Hansen, how long are you here?” Caitlin asked as a servant walked in with hors devours.

“Chuck, please. And I think four days. I’ve some business to settle for my father and uncle.” He sipped his water and waited for a shoe to drop.

“Would you be averse to attending a large dinner party for the area nobility? I don’t wish to intrude, but heroes of the War don’t come to San Francisco often.” She gave them a brilliant smile.

Yancy and Raleigh traded a look. It was no issue to them, nor would it be for Mako since she was on her way to her betrothed. But Chuck had just endured a series of lousy experiences on the social scene. It was entirely up to him and Yancy suspected that was why Lady Caitlin asked him directly.

Part of him suspected that this might happen so the question wasn’t entirely unexpected. Caitlin Lightcap was a very progressive noble and this was one of the most enlightened areas on the planet, but London almost broke him. Boston helped keep him together and now he was able to breathe without feeling like a panic attack was imminent.

“I…I have no objections as long as a certain family from down south isn’t invited,” he said coolly.

She nodded, “They are anathema in California. What they did broke all social rules. It will only be a few from the Bay Area and the Countess of Sacramento, who is a dear friend of mine. The night before you depart we’ll have our soiree.”

* * *

 

A dozen local nobles arrived for the dinner party. Raleigh dressed formally as the event required. He watched as Yancy escorted Mako down the stairs and towards the formal reception area. He walked down the hall and knocked on Chuck’s door.

“Come in,” came the answer from behind the door.

Raleigh opened it and smiled as Chuck checked his cufflinks. He walked over and helped Chuck straighten his tie. “You look stunning as always.” Indeed he cut a splendid figure in his tailored suit. The accented purple of the blouse and pocket square made the gray of the suit stand out.

Chuck blushed slightly and nodded. “Thank you. I used to like these things, but…”

“Think nothing of it,” Raleigh said as he lifted Chuck’s chin so their eyes could meet. “No one would be here without your daring and courage. You and Mako designed a weapon that helped too. And if someone even thinks to insult you, I’ll break them in half.”

That got a full laugh out of Chuck. “Then Lt Colonel Becket, would you be so kind as to escort me to the dinner?”

“It would be an honor, Lord Hansen.”

Introductions were made all around as Raleigh and Chuck entered into the Drawing Room. Chuck instantly liked Lord Davenport, an Engineering Professor at Stanford. An elderly man, he and Chuck started talking mechanical designs and how the airships made life so much better. They talked about electrical engineering and the use of recharging stations in the great cities.

“I approve, you know,” Yancy whispered into Raleigh’s ear. “Since you first saw him you’ve wanted to be close to him.” He moved a step away. “I doubt the Duke or Earl would object. Herc and Scott have always wanted what is best for Chuck.”

Raleigh nodded, but was uncertain that a second son would be welcome as a suitor. They hid Chuck’s status as a carrier for a reason. It was rare, but recognized. In high society and royal families such a trait, if there, was used to solidify inheritance. The carrier kept all titles and positions, but the husband assumed the senior role depending on rank. Any children held the highest possible rank. It meant the future consort of Chuck’s would be the Duke of Queensland and South Wales. And hold control of the Hansen fortune in ranching, mining, trade, and banking. Herc and Scott had been right to hide Chuck’s status and hope to marry him to another top ranked family.

“Mako told me she reminded you that our mother has royal Orleans and Savoy blood in her.” Yancy grabbed a passing glass and handed it to Raleigh. “He’s a Hanover and Glucksberg by his mother.” He moved closer again and whispered in his ear, “You have more than enough standing.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me,” Raleigh whispered back. “He said no last time.”

“ _Oh, Raleigh_ , he’s a carrier. He had to say no unless he was free to share that secret. It was war time and he was still under his father’s full authority.” Yancy patted his brother’s arm. “Would Mako have spelled it out if little Hansen wasn’t interested?”

They all sat down for dinner and Raleigh noticed that Chuck was smiling. The Viscountess of Napa touched his arm. “He’s very handsome and rather charming. His father is the same way. I knew your father when he was younger than you. He wanted to be an artist. He went by Baron Seward then. My uncle sponsored his exhibition in New York.”

Normally it was painful to hear about his father, but this was a story he’d never heard. Stories before he met their mother were almost unknown. “What happened?”

“He lived in New York for a few years before he went to Paris…” She smiled knowing that Raleigh knew how that turned out. “She told him no more than once, your mother. Her grand uncle was the King of France, she worried how it would look to marry an American Marquis from the far reaches. In the end…” She smiled at him and nodded towards Chuck.

That made Raleigh laugh. “How did you know?”

“I may be a Viscountess, but I am a very well connected one. London is full of prim and proper idiots. The Marquis was doomed there. His uncle told me about capturing that Kaiju warship. Every House on the planet should be falling over to have a daughter or son marry him. Perhaps he only has eyes for one person?”

The conversation turned to other matters. The guest on his left was Countess of Oakland. She quickly filled in Raleigh about how trade was finally returning to the ports. Every so often he would look over and catch Chuck looking his way. He caught his attention and gave him a smile. Raleigh’s stomach did flips when Chuck returned it.

“We live out here on the wild coast as the aristocrats back in Philadelphia, New York, or Boston like to call us.” The Countess winked at him. “Perhaps if your brother were interested then the Marquis of Sydney might find a better suitor, but he isn’t. It is all on you, but when you get to Hong Kong you’d better have it settled or the Earl of Brisbane might kill you.”

Raleigh blanched.

She waved him off. “As if Chuck would let him. Scott Hansen is many things, but he is not a fool.” She pointed to his plate. “Finish your dinner. The quail is excellent.”

Chuck said good night to the guests as they departed. He lingered for a moment waiting for Caitlin. “Thank you for the lovely evening. It was…refreshing.”

“It was truly my pleasure. Perhaps you can persuade your father or uncle to come visit. I love playing hostess,” she gave his cheek a quick kiss. “Enjoy the journey to Hong Kong.”

* * *

 

The San Francisco shatterdome was on the other side of Golden Gate. Built to accommodate half a dozen airships, the one they were taking was a dual balloon airship with the gondola suspended between them. Large and spacious, it was the only way to travel across the Pacific.

Yancy supervised the loading of their luggage. He and Raleigh were sharing a suite as usual, but Mako was in the adjoining cabin. Chuck was in the cabin across the hall. In all, three dozen passengers were on their way to Hong Kong.

“You’ve yet to stake a claim, Raleigh,” accused Mako. “We arrive in Hong Kong in five days. You know I’ll tell this all to Tendo and he loves to mock you.”

Walking away before he said something he’d regret, he made his way to the upper observation lounge. He spotted Chuck looking out and moved to join him. “I hate taking off and landing. I enjoy the flight though.”

Chuck scoffed. “Can I tell you a secret? I’m the unofficial Imperial Air Marshal and I hate the whole thing. I prefer the ocean, but I figured out how to really turn this into a military application. Several tried, but…well Mako and I got the bombs to work. And we got them to be faster and more nimble. Now I’m the ‘Air Marshal’ for the Commonwealth.”

Taking a chance, Raleigh placed his hand on Chuck’s arm. “I’m glad you did. Saved lives and then helped win the war.” He rubbed Chuck’s arm as he said that.

“I’m sorry…”Chuck whispered. “I could have said yes several years ago, but dad and Uncle Scott told me to hide it. Plus there was the war…”

Raleigh led them away from the window and sat down on a couch together. “Yancy and Mako keep telling me I have standing…”

“You’re a war hero, all the standing dad needs,” Chuck countered as he cut off Raleigh. “But you’re the heir to a Marquisate.” He fiddled with a button on his overcoat. He hated being nervous.

“Did you arrange for the money transfer?” Raleigh didn’t care either way, but he was curious.

Chuck cursed his fair skin as he blushed deeply. “I found out from Stacker and cabled father. We agreed to help. That was when I was in London. I cabled again from Boston and he raised the amount. He’s sailing to Hong Kong now on his ship.” Chuck laughed at the look on Raleigh’s face.

“So,” Raleigh started. “If I were to ask to officially court you would you accept such a proposal?”

“Don’t know,” he teased. “Are you asking?”

He was so lost. He was lost four years ago when he first spotted Chuck. “Yes, I am asking. Will you accept my courtship?”

“Lord Raleigh Becket, brother of the Marquis of the Aleutians and Kodiak, Earl of Anchorage, Comte de Nantes, etc., Lt Colonel of the Pan Pacific Imperial Defense Corps,” Chuck swallowed and took his hand. “I, Charles Hansen, heir to the Dukedom of Queensland and South Wales, Prince of Hanover, Marquis of Sydney, Earl of Southampton, Earl of Mackay, etc.…accept your courtship.” He blushed and looked away. “Um, when we arrive you’ll have to tell Uncle Scott since I’m a carrier. He’ll be there to greet us.”

Reaching over, Raleigh ran a finger over Chuck’s jawline. “I swear now and forever that I will never treat you as an inferior because of that. It is selfish of me, but I’m glad no other suitors stepped forward.”

 “You say that now, but when dad sits Yancy down for the formal contract you may regret it. He’s been waiting to off load me.” Chuck smiled when he said that.

Unable to help himself, Raleigh reached over and pulled Chuck into a filthy kiss. It broke all propriety, but he didn’t care he’d waited four years to do that. He slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, allowing his had to linger on the slightly scruffy jaw.

Chuck blinked a few times and then smiled. “You can do that any time you wish.”

“You say that now,” Raleigh laughed. But he did it again. It felt perfect.

* * *

 

Mako walked down to one of the lounges and noticed Chuck bent over a table with several books open as he was writing in his journal. It was his appearance that made her stop. He had on boots that had a metal guard with tight heavy pants tucked into them. His shirt was loose but also tucked in. he had on two belts, both of heavy leather and metal. The jacket was draped over a chair and matched the material of the pants if only slightly darker. He was wearing glasses of some kind.

“I’ve never seen you in anything but a day suit or formal wear. Uniforms don’t count.” She walked over and ran her hand along the jacket seam. “For all the tightness of the fit, you look relaxed.”

Chuck shrugged as he straightened. He stretched for a moment after leaning over the table for so long. “Non-high born fashion that is durable. In Sydney I dress like this or less formal. Only on the Atlantic and in Tokyo and Beijing do they care for so much formality.” He removed his glasses and took a seat. “Has Raleigh informed you?”

She glared at Chuck for a moment before sitting. “I’ve known you longer. You tell me.”

Knowing she already knew made Chuck want to be stubborn, but she’d tried to lift his spirits as they left London. She’d been there making the Mori-Hansen aerial detonator work right. “Raleigh asked to court me. I accepted.”

“Oh? No conditions? A future Duke and German prince surely must have a bride-price,” she teased.

“You minx! He told you!” He wanted to throw something at her, but there were no light pillows available. “See if I tell you anything ever again!” Chuck tried to pout but he was too happy. “I have a question for you. Why Tendo? Good bloke and all…”

She rolled her eyes. Opting to lean back she pondered the question for a moment. “He is the Master of the House of the Jade Dragon. He’s a metallurgist and makes me laugh. He’s an excellent match.”

Raising his hands in surrender, Chuck smiled. “Oi, was simply asking.” He picked up a book and started flipping through it. “When does Stacker arrive?”

“In another month. He had to finalize something then is taking trains all the way to Mumbai and sailing from there. He hates to fly.” She shrugged. “Where will you settle?”

“Oi! Let dad approve first!”

* * *

 

Raleigh did a triple take when he saw how Chuck was dressed. Gone were the suits that were right out of London High Society fashion and these were far more utilitarian. And revealing. The only thing keeping his head in the game was the fact that one Earl of Brisbane, Scott Hansen, was on the greeting deck waiting for them. Worst of all, Chuck knew what this was doing to Raleigh.

“Hansens seem to own us, little brother,” whispered Yancy as he removed his top coat. Hong Kong’s weather didn’t agree with high fashion. It did agree with Chuck’s choices. “Perhaps he’ll dress you.”

“And you?” Raleigh shot back.

“As if I’ll be dressed much for the next few weeks,” he teased. “Stop worrying, he said yes and is now dressing as he likes. It’s fine.”

So many things Raleigh could say in response. One look at Chuck’s back and all words left him.

The outer doors opened and the group descended. Waiting front and center was a broad built, tall ginger with a charming grin and sparkling blue eyes. He waited for them to cross down before moving and grabbing Chuck in a massive hug. “Who do we kill first, son? Your dad says maim only, but I’ve never been one for half measures!” he planted a huge kiss on Chuck’s forehead and hugged him again. “Not joking, I’ll kill the lot of them.”

A clearing throat made Scott Hansen pull back a little. He gave Chuck another kiss as he moved over and hugged Yancy. “And you, if you think you’re ever leaving the South Pacific again I’ll chain you to a wall.’ He gave the younger man a kiss that was worthy of a bedroom, not a greeting platform. He’d missed Yancy so much. He knew Herc did too.

Yancy pulled back stunned. “You remember Raleigh and Lady Mako?” he tried to pull his wits out of his pants.

That got a huge laugh out of Scott. “My Lady, welcome back to Hong Kong. Raleigh, we’ll be having a very long private chat in the kwoon at the Hansen House when we get there.” He winked at Chuck. “We have to wait for all the traffic to clear. This is the first time you’ve been to Hong Kong since the end of the War. There will be a procession into the City.”

Indeed the streets were lined with cheering crowds. The Beckets went first in a coverless car, followed by Mako, who had two members of the Jade Dragon with her, and finally the Hansens. Confetti fell from paper cannons and people screamed as they made their way into the center of the city.

It made Chuck’s head spin, but it was so far removed from London that he was thrilled that his uncle pulled this together. As they made their way into the mountains and enclaves of the super wealthy, Chuck saw, for the first time, Hansen House. The family did plenty of business out of Hong Kong for years, but it never dawned on him how much of their merchant and banking business was run out of the city.

“We aren’t going to drop Mako off?”

Scoffing, Scott ran his fingers across the back of Chuck’s neck and gave a simple squeeze. “She’s here until the wedding. Did he ask you?”

Knowing this conversation could not be put off any longer, Chuck nodded. “I said yes. Should have said yes years ago.”

Scott pulled Chuck into a hug. Whispering, “I’m sorry. We should have prepared you better. You are such a strong and independent boy, we wanted to preserve that.”

“Never going back to London,” Chuck said vehemently.

“Yes, you will. You think your dad or I are ever going to that hellhole!” He gave Chuck another hug. “You get to go back, head held high with a true hero on your arm. Technically you’re a prince in Imperial Germany and he’s related to the French King. I won’t harm him too much, but your father…he wants to see what his future son-in-law is made of.”

Chuck buried his head in his hands and sighed. “I’d like him whole and in one piece.”

“No promises.”

* * *

 

Yancy walked out of Scott’s room the next morning with no shame. He’d helped save the world. He was a ranking noble in his own right. And he had two men vying for his attention. Raleigh would be able to solve the ‘heir’ issue when Chuck was ready so that was not an issue any longer. The only thing keeping him from actually moving into Scott’s quarters was one Duke Herc Hansen. The brothers shared him during the war when they had a chance. It wasn’t ideal, but Yancy lusted for both of them. But with no war, he’d have to choose. As if that was humanly possible.

“For someone who just spent the night having wicked fun, you look glum.”

He spun around and smiled as Tendo Choi came into view. The Master of the Jade Dragon was present. An old friend, Yancy gave the shorter man a long hug. “Here to see Mako?”

“No, I came to see your ugly mug!” Tendo punched Yancy’s shoulder. “Of course I did. But she is with some wedding planner. The Earl insisted I pay for this. Now I see why.”

“Have you seen Raleigh yet?” Yancy stretched. It was midmorning, but he and Scott had a very late night.

“He’s sparring with Chuck in the kwoon. Congrats on that by the way. So, the Duke or the younger brother?” Tendo asked as he led them to a small sitting area. Once they were comfortable, a servant arrived with refreshments.

“I don’t know. No matter who I choose, there won’t be a ceremony. I don’t get what Raleigh is getting.” He didn’t want to pout, but he was on the verge. Yancy’s proclivities weren’t acknowledged in high society. There was no union for him.

Tendo shrugged. Sitting back, he took a sip of his drink and sighed. “Scott runs so much of the city for all the claims that the seven houses do. He and Chau run it. He’ll love you, but won’t be faithful. The Duke…”

And that was the heart of it, if Yancy went with Herc then he was with Herc. He’d be the Ducal Consort, period. It really was up to Yancy to make the choice, the brothers wouldn’t. “Has Herc been with anyone?”

“He’s a private man with incredible influence. He’s pretty much the Viceroy of the South Pacific.” Tendo took a bit of something and moaned. “Scott has the best food. It’s all on you, brother. Me, I have my bride. And I know I won’t be running things much longer. She gets to do things the way she wants. Why? Because she is amazing.”

They looked over and saw a very sweaty Raleigh and Chuck walk up from the basement. Yancy could tell how much they mattered to each other. He could see how they mirrored one another. Raleigh headed toward them as Chuck went up another flight of stairs.

“Did you have fun last night?” Raleigh asked from the doorway. He waved at Tendo.

“It was fantastic.” Yancy took another sip and leaned back. He knew Raleigh wanted to say more, but wouldn’t not even in front of Tendo. “Go bathe, I can smell you from here.” 

“You might want to look in a mirror. A bear mauled your neck,” Raleigh countered.

Watching his brother saunter out of the room he turned to Tendo and glared at his longtime friend. “Were you going to say anything?”

“No, I was hoping Chuck would see it first and make one of his comments,” Tendo said before he started laughing.

“You are a terrible friend.”

* * *

 

Scott moved high and then swung back through his attack. It was so fast Raleigh fell trying to avoid getting hit. He gulped at the predatory grin Chuck’s uncle was giving him. He moved again and tried to improvise against one of the deadliest fighters in the Commonwealths.

“So you think you’re good enough for our boy?” Scott said as he circled. He banned everyone from the room for this. He wanted an honest conversation.

“No, I don’t have enough standing, but I’ve wanted him from the moment I saw him, before I knew who he was. He’s…impressive.” Raleigh dodged and used the deflection to counter attack. “Now I want to make sure he knows just how wonderful he is.”

Scott rolled his eyes and moved in a series of lightning fast attacks. The flurries were enough to land three separate hits on the younger man. “Admirable. Though I worry about your self-esteem. Your mother was royalty. Your father was a piece of work, but he was titled.” He landed another blow to Raleigh’s shoulder.

The double doors opened and in strode the Duke. Raleigh swallowed as Herc Hansen removed his boots, jacket, and shirt. He was a match for Scott and now he knew why Yancy had so much trouble deciding which Hansen would be his.

Herc walked over and gave Scott a hug. “Giving our future boy hell?”

Scott gave his older brother a kiss on the cheek and winked at Raleigh. “He’s not sure he’s good enough for our boy.”

A booming laugh erupted from the Duke. “Of course you aren’t good enough for Chuck. The bloody Prince of Wales wouldn’t be nor the Crown Prince of Austria. Lost his mum when he was six. Scott and I raised him to be strong and independent.” Herc flexed and looked Raleigh over. “He’s smarter than just about everyone and bloody wells knows it.” 

Herc grabbed the bo from Scott and moved against Raleigh with ferocity that shocked the Lt Colonel. In moments Raleigh was on the floor gasping for air. Herc Hansen was known as one of the deadliest fighters on the planet. The current pain he was feeling was fresh evidence of that claim.

“We raised him to be himself and not be ashamed of who he is. We wanted him to have options.” Herc helped Raleigh to his feet. He motioned him back to the center. There was another flurry of exchanges, but Raleigh was overpowered quickly and on the floor again.

“Herc, don’t hurt him. Chuck will be angry,” Scott chided from the wall. “Raleigh, if we could we’d kill Trevin and Bruce for what they did. You think they are hiding in shame? Aleksis made it clear that they weren’t safe outside their earldom.”

Aleksis Kaidanovsky was the Russian Duke of Vladivostok and a great friend of the Hansens. Also part of the trade group that Scott and Chau ran.

Pulling Raleigh up again, Herc gave him the once over again. “Our boy likes you. Cried on my shoulder when he told me he declined your offer. My boy _doesn’t_ cry. We…I caused that because I wanted him to have options.” Herc took Raleigh’s bo from him and then pulled him into a crushing hug.

“We’ll cover all your family’s expenses. Once you have kids, inheritance of your family holdings will be under a Hansen-Becket line. Oldest son gets the Dukedom and senior titles. Second gets the Becket titles. Brisbane and other auxiliary titles can be divided down. Income will be divided as necessary. The family name will be Hansen-Becket,” Herc stated clearly.

Scott handed both men a towel and rubbed Raleigh’s sweaty head. “You’ll give up your room and stay with Chuck. We don’t care about propriety down here. You’ll stay here until the wedding and then head to Sydney with us. Tailors are coming this week to outfit you and Yancy for your extended stay.”

Herc grabbed some water and pulled Raleigh with him to a lounge. “Chuck has already moved ten million sovereigns to Becket accounts. Yancy is handling your affairs from here. You’ve one duty, son.”

Scott sat down on the other side of Raleigh. “To be there for Chuck. Not just happy, but to make him feel secure, safe, and loved. He’s hardheaded, temperamental, and a right arse half the time.”

“We love him though.” Herc gave Raleigh’s shoulder a squeeze. “He’s waiting with an ointment to help with your bruises. Welcome to the family.”

* * *

 

Chuck tried not to think about what was happening downstairs. His father promised he wouldn’t hurt him. Chuck remembered the first time he saw Raleigh and thought he was beautiful. When he found out he was Yancy’s younger brother he knew he was a good guy. His dad and uncle had a thing with the older Becket, which didn’t bother Chuck at all. It was war, they deserved happiness.

After a few months Chuck was heartbroken when he had to decline Raleigh’s advances. It was the only time he’d cried since his mother’s death. His father held him tight and tried to make him feel better. He did a little. It hurt so much that day.

Flipping through his books, he put the issue out of his mind for the moment. He wanted to get to know Raleigh, get used to having him close. The foundations of friendship were there and attraction.

The door to his room opened and a very tired looking Raleigh walked in. Chuck moved instantly to help him sit down. “Were they brutal?”

“My sensitive parts will be removed if I hurt you. Brutally and slowly,” he joked. He flinched a little as Chuck helped him remove his shirt. “Scott says I’m to room with you now. Not that I mind one bit.”

He helped Raleigh strip down to his undergarments. They were skimpy and accented his muscles well. Grabbing the ointment, Chuck started with Raleigh’s shoulders and upper arms. “I told them not to harm you. Dad thinks I need protecting.”

Turning to look at Chuck, Raleigh moved to make eye contact. “They love you. If Yancy didn’t absolutely love them then he’d be telling you to make sure I’m…that I don’t get hurt.”

Chuck kept working on Raleigh’s muscles. “People don’t realize, but I call him Uncle Scott, but he’s as much my father as my dad is. My grandfather was a nasty bloody tyrant. My grandmother was the Countess of Brisbane in her own right and used that as an excuse to leave them at the ranch estate. Dad protected Uncle Scott from that man. My valet was also dad’s and he told me a few things. Dad wanted to take Scott with him to Europe when he was commanded to go. Grandfather refused. They’ve slept in the same room since they were kids. Dad’s protective streak started with Uncle Scott. Dad treats me like I’m the most precious thing he has, but also wants me to be strong in ways my grandfather didn’t let him.”

Raleigh listened to what Chuck said and what he didn’t. “Half the time, I crawl into bed with Yancy. We’re all we had after mother and our sister died. Our father abandoned us.” He swallowed. “The war made things worse, not knowing if we would survive one day to the next as the Kaiju won more and more ground.”

Chuck leaned over and kissed Raleigh. He broke it and leaned his head against his future husband’s. “Same for them. I’m their son in heart, but not deed. For all the hell I give them on many things, I never doubt their love or protectiveness of me.”

Raleigh leaned over and gave Chuck a deep kiss. “They said propriety be damned!” he pushed Chuck back and opened his shirt. He started by pinching Chuck’s nipples and working his way down. There was no mistaking the prominent erection in the thin trousers Chuck was wearing.

“Has anyone ever touched you?”

Chuck blushed but shook his head. “No.”

“Good.” He opened the laces and pulled out Chuck’s cock. It was perfect just like Chuck. He took him in his mouth. Less than a few sucks and licks and Chuck was cumming in buckets.

“Sorry,” moaned Chuck. It was everything he could do to keep from shoving Raleigh further down. “Ugh that was quick.”

Coming back up, Raleigh kissed his lover and let it linger. “It’s all good. You’re mine now and I yours. We can explore all we want.”

Chuck grinned. “You might regret saying that.”

* * *

 

That evening it was only the five of them dining on the private veranda. Tendo took Mako to one of the city’s finest dining establishments. All supervised so it was proper, but that left the Hansens and Beckets with an informal meal.

Pouring wine for everyone, Yancy gave Herc and then Scott a kiss. “So news from Stacker?”

Herc nodded as he took a sip. He preferred an Aussie beer, but he was in Hong Kong and didn’t feel like bringing an entire stock with him. He had enough for the right celebrations. “He’s in Constantinople right now doing something for the Crown. Then he has another stop in Baghdad for the Crown, _and then_ he can head to Mumbai and come here.”   

Raleigh leaned back, taking Chuck’s hand in his. “What business is he doing with the Caliph?”

Scott waved him off. He gave Herc’s shoulder a squeeze before mischievously asking, “Guess who arrives tomorrow?”

Eyes narrowing, Herc frowned. “Who?”

Chuck, Yancy, and Raleigh all noticed the strange change in the conversation. Scott was positively gleeful when he said, “Lady Tamsin Sevier!”

“Oi, for fucks sake!” yelled Herc as he downed his glass of wine. “I need something stronger than this!”  

Yancy looked back and forth as Scott laughed his ass off. “Explain please?”

Scott finally got under control and started talking. “About two years after Angela passed, Herc was in London dealing with stuff. While he was there he ran into the Viceroy of India and Burma who, unknown to Herc, was best friends with the Lord High Minister of Justice. That Minister was the father of one, Tamsin Sevier.”

Herc threw something at Scott. “I had no idea it was a set up. I was supposed to meet this person in Singapore to talk about trade. She’s been told it’s a date and she doesn’t want to go, but her father might be a lord, but he’s also part of His Majesty’s Government.

“I’m there and she comes in. I’m polite.” He glared at the cough from Scott. “I’m bloody polite for being in Singapore for a meeting I don’t need to take. Long story short, I’m talking trading goods and she’s seeing red. Started yelling that she would not be part of a trade agreement.”

Herc shook his head. “I stop and look at her. Tell her ‘I’ve an eight-year-old son at home and a brother that might be twelve on a good day. What the bloody hell is she yammering about.’ That’s when she tells me this was supposed to be a date.”

Yancy and Raleigh start snickering with Scott. Chuck sighed. “He was in a right bad mood for weeks. Now she’s partnered with Luna Pentecost. Don’t know why you’re still sore about that.”

“Son, it was embarrassing.” Herc smiled fondly at his only child, but he had to say something in company that would understand. “Don’t know if I ever told you, but I was told right after the War started, they suspected the attack on your mother’s ship was a precursor of the Kaiju invasion. I was supposed to be on that vessel too.”

Chuck nodded. He knew. Wasn’t supposed to know, but Scott told him. So much changed when he was six. Then the War started in full swing when he was ten. Shipped to the Commonwealth when he was twelve after the Kaiju first attacked Australia. Was in uniform when he was fifteen and saved the fleet in the Philippines when he was eighteen. But most importantly, fell in love when he was seventeen with a man in uniform. Dashing and heroic like his fathers. But duty called and he said no, at that time.

“They paid. I helped,” Chuck stated coldly. He smiled as Raleigh took his hand openly. “Any thoughts on my wedding?”

Chuck blanched at the wicked grin that crossed his father’s face. “Stacker sent a message that he had a number of visitors after you left.” He winked at his son. “Your grandmother was most distressed to not see you while you were in Europe.”

“Oh god,” he whined.

“Stacker is carrying a number of personal notes for you,” Herc laughed deeply. “You’re in so much shite now.”

After dinner was finished, Chuck and Raleigh went to their room. Chuck was eager to actually sleep with Raleigh and build their relationship.

Yancy was a bit apprehensive about where he’d end up, but followed Herc and Scott into what he thought was Scott’s room but knew now that it was their room. It all made sense in a way now. He smiled softly at not having to make a choice. At least that evening.

* * *

 

Ladies Sevier and Pentecost arrived at the House of the Jade Dragon as guests. After tea with Tendo they headed over to see their niece, Mako. Tamsin rolled her eyes at Luna’s teasing. “Keep it up and I’ll tell Becket to hit on you.”

“Yancy fancies the elder Hansens and Raleigh wants to court Charles, try again,” Luna countered. “Stacker wants us to finalize everything for the wedding.” She paused and nodded. “I know, but he’s paying so it’s the least we can do.”

“Perhaps Mako has all the gossip?” Tamsin sighed. “We can hope. The Earl dates around, but the Duke is practically a hermit. If Chuck wasn’t grown and marrying then there would be greater concern. Yancy doesn’t count.”

They both laugh as they arrive at the Hansen House. Servants ushered them in and Mako was waiting for them in the Drawing Room.

“Aunts!” hugs were quickly exchanged. “I really am glad you are here. I need to finish making some choices. You can help.”

Both aunts traded looks. Luna sat down and nodded. “What’s the gossip?”

Mako rolled her eyes, but grinned. “You’ll see it plain as day soon enough. Love is in the air.”

Tamsin groaned. “I can’t deal with a love sick Yancy.”

“No!” interjected Mako. “Raleigh and Chuck!”

“Tell us!” clapped Luna. “Stacker never tells us anything!”

* * *

 

Chuck sat down as Stacker pulled open a satchel. “I’ve never had so many visitors as I did in those two days after you left.” He paused and smiled. “I am very happy that you’ve found a suitable suitor. I know Raleigh from the War, he was an excellent leader, but a better man. Congratulations are in order. Now, here are the condolences.”

Taking the first letter, Chuck instantly frowned at the Hanoverian seal on the back. He opened it and sighed. “My uncle is demanding an invitation to the wedding and a promise to return all the slights I suffered at English hands.” His uncle was the Prince-Elector of Hanover which made him rather important. Great.

The second letter was from his grandmother. She was the sister of the King of the Nordic Union and lived in Copenhagen since his grandfather died. “I guess my honeymoon will be in Europe since she is demanding I stay with her at least a week.”

The pile was nothing but cousins yelling at him because he was a hero who never visited. It made his head hurt. “You’re taking great pleasure in my pain.”

“I had all these callers delivering personal notes to the scorned Marquis. Actually, all of them insisted on using your European title of His Royal Highness, Prince of Hanover to drive home the point to every bleeding noble in London.” Stacker stood. “My work is done with you. My daughter is demanding a shopping excursion that my sister refused to handle.”

Chuck laughed. “It has to do with the Hong Kong markets and the price haggling. They don’t have the patience, you do.”

Stacker paused as he headed to the door. “One last thing, these two are for Raleigh and Yancy. They are under the seals of the King of France and Grand Duke of Savoy, you might not be the only one getting yelled at.”

Chuck looked at the envelopes and smiled. Official correspondence. Even his uncle, the Prince-Elector, used personal paper for his message. “I’ll see that they get them.” As he exited the room, he spotted Mako and waved. She beckoned him over.

“How many courses should we have? My aunts say five, my planner wants eleven,” She chuckled at Chuck’s gasp. “I know! Tendo doesn’t care and I am not going to ask my father. He’d say three and be done with it.”

Chuck had to admit she pegged her father correctly. He spotted Scott walking up from the Kwoon with Yancy trailing behind looking worn down. “Uncle Scott, what’s a traditional number of courses for a wedding banquet?”

The groan could be heard everywhere. “You are having a buffet line in an open air Polynesian style meal.” He spotted Mako and sighed. “Darling, settle on five, your planner is insane because no one wants to sit that long. I told Chau to recommend a decent planner.”

She nodded and gave Chuck’s shoulder a pat. “Seems your wedding is already planned.”

“We are not serving a spit roasted boar at my wedding!” Chuck stated clearly.

“You wound me, kid!” Scott gave Chuck a kiss and then returned back to Yancy. “He’s woefully out of practice. Herc would be so disappointed.”

Knowing that retreat was the better part of valor, Yancy just groaned and kept walking back up to the residence floor.

Chuck turned back to Mako and nodded. “Five courses.”

She waved him off and started walking towards the front of the house. She knew her father was already outside waiting. “Raleigh left with Herc to look at the shipyards. I will see you tomorrow, we’re staying in Guangzhou tonight.”

Watching her leave, Chuck realized that he was practically alone in the house. Yancy and Scott were cleaning up and probably going nap with all the late nights they were having. How his dad was out doing business was a mystery. He and Raleigh decided to explore, but not go too fast in their physical relationship. Chuck enjoyed the intimacy so much so far. He walked into the Library and pulled out the letters he was carrying. The two for the Beckets he set aside and looked through all of the ones for him.

Any hopes of a small intimate wedding were dashed by the letters. His uncle was clear that he was coming to Australia when the nuptials happened. What was also apparent was that his dad informed his brother-in-law and extended family that Chuck had a suitor and who he was. The tone of the letters was clear that his grandmother, aunts, uncles, and cousins were worried about him. They knew how London could be. The result was a very large wedding with lots of extended family and friends coming to Sydney.

“What’s got you flustered, sprog?” asked Scott as he sat down next to his nephew. He took the correspondence handed to him. He looked through them and nodded. “Should have gone to Copenhagen at the minimum. Well, it will be a full house to say the least.”

“Can we elope?” Chuck practically begged.

“Nope. Bet that spit roast boar looking like a good option right now, huh?” Scott winced and rubbed his shoulder from where Chuck hit him. “Is that anyway to treat your elders?”

* * *

 

Yancy finished getting dressed in his white tie formal for the wedding. The sash was there for his rank insignia as a colonel in the Imperial Defense Corps as well as his titles. He hated formal wear at the State level.

Herc walked out and looked like a forest of medals. He straightened one of Yancy’s pins and then gave him a kiss. “Look bloody perfect, love.” As a Duke and a general in the Imperial Defense Corps, he was loaded with rank insignia. He smiled as his brother walked down, looking ravishing in his formal wear as a general and an Earl.

The three of them milled about waiting for Raleigh and Chuck. Raleigh came down first and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. “He’s in a mood.” Raleigh looked as decorated as Yancy, but was wearing his formal officer uniform for the occasion.

Herc and Scott both stopped talking as Chuck started walking down the steps. He was in full formal dress as well, with insignia and rank clear, but his uncle sent him a gift, a thin silver circlet to denote his rank as a ‘His Royal Highness’ and a Prince of Hanover. It was another clear indication of society rules being used to say things without saying them.

“Don’t say a word.” Chuck gritted out.

“Why,” Yancy asked. “You look amazing. I can’t believe my brother, the idiot, won your heart.”

“Hey,” protested Raleigh. He turned to Chuck and gave him a kiss as he offered his arm. “May I escort Your Highness, to Lady Mori’s and Master Choi’s wedding?”

Yancy reached over and grabbed Herc’s hand. “Your Grace,” and then Scott’s, “My Lord.”

The older brothers rolled their eyes at Yancy. Herc shook his head and led them outside to the waiting cars. “Don’t know how I’m going to survive being in this getup through the ceremony and then a seven course meal.”

“The planner wanted eleven,” countered Scott. “I thought it was five.”

“It was, but Lady Sevier convinced Mako to make it seven. Something about an excellent fish course.” Yancy frowned in thought for a moment. “Then Luna came back with another dish that had to be served. They did that in front of Stacker as payback for something.”

Both elder Hansens turned to Chuck and glared as one. Herc spoke first, “You will not be having an endless banquet.”  

“Oi, Uncle Scott already said we can’t elope! I’m wearing this as a guest what are they going to put me in as a groom?” Chuck complained loudly.

“Come on,” Raleigh chided all of them. “Can’t be late for Mako’s wedding.”

* * *

 

Chuck smiled as another set of guests came by and said hello. He should have known that Earl Pentecost’s daughter’s wedding would draw a huge array of Pan Pacific officials and nobility as well. Then there was Choi’s ties and those invites…he was never getting to leave.

“Dance?” Raleigh asked as he stood up and offered his hand.

Nodding and standing at the same time. Chuck followed Raleigh’s lead onto the dance floor. The orchestra’s music was upbeat and pleasant. He knew there were eyes on him, but he didn’t care. It was a celebration and his close friend was married.

“You dance very well,” Raleigh said after their first spin around the floor. “We are garnering a number of looks.”

That made Chuck laugh. “The society pages from here to London will be full of pictures of this event and who attended etc. I can see many mentioning that we danced. Not sure how they will address this romance.”

“Technically, I’m a Knight and you are a Prince,” Raleigh grinned as he said that. “I think I rescued you, metaphorically speaking of course.”

That made Chuck blush, but he looked up at Raleigh from under his eyelashes. “Helped me find a way back to what I wanted. Now will help me live a dream.”

They took a few more turns before Chuck begged off and Raleigh took Mako around the floor. The evening was enjoyable. His father and uncle were forced to talk business on and off all evening. Yancy kept the drinks flowing at their table while Raleigh charmed the room with his bright smile and radiant personality.

Raleigh led Chuck out onto one of the verandas of the grand hotel that was hosting the wedding. He wound his finger into Chuck’s. “My uncle, the king, sent us a note and a gift. He had three rings crafted with our House crest placed on them. They were for service to the world and France. The instructions were to give you one as a token of my intentions.”

Chuck swallowed, but said nothing as Raleigh slid a signet ring on his finger.

“Lord Hansen, I wish you to marry me,” Raleigh whispered in Chuck’s ear.

Swallowing again, Chuck nodded and said, “Yes.” There was never any doubt the courtship would end in marriage. But he now had a symbol of process on his finger. From the King of France, no less.

Raleigh pulled Chuck into a kiss. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Morning came too soon, but fresh fruit and some water had Chuck ready to face the day. He made sure everything of his was packed up in his trunks. He wasn’t sure a trip back to Hong Kong was in his future. He leaned over and kissed Raleigh awake. “You’ve an hour to get ready. We depart to the shatterdome then.”

Not waiting, but knowing his now fiancé was moving, Chuck walked downstairs to make sure all the trunks were ready. He nodded as his father joined him. “Sleep well?”

Herc nodded. “Eager to be back in Sydney. You’ve been gone for months.” He rubbed Chuck’s shoulders. “Looked amazing last night son, very proud of you. Just give us a few months to arrange everything. Scott needs to calm down. He’s going to make all the plans.”

“Seriously thinking of eloping,” Chuck muttered. He smiled when he dad cuffed him lightly on his head. “Where is your other half?”

“Missing two, son,” Herc said. “Your uncle was up before me and handing over everything that needs managing while he’s with us in Australia. Yancy, probably getting up now.”

Both Beckets came down as the valets were loading all the trunks in the cars. Yancy yawned broadly, “Where’s Scott?”

“Meeting us at the dome,” Herc answered. “We may be nobles, but they will leave us if we are too late.”

Chuck smiled wistfully as they arrived back at the dome. Uncle Scott was there, but to join them as they departed. Suddenly it hit him how much had changed since he started his journey here. How much he’d gained in his family. It was unconventional. And he was always going to deal with society snobs looking down on him because of his nature. But he’d been reminded of what he had. And then there was Raleigh and with him came Yancy.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” asked Raleigh as he led them into the airship.

“Glad to be going home. Glad I made the trip too. Glad to be reminded I have a family that loves me and that it is getting larger and will get larger still.” Chuck kissed Raleigh because he could. Because he wanted to.

Raleigh ran a hand through Chuck’s hair. “I glad you said yes. And I have an engagement gift for you.” He motioned for Yancy to come over.

“Welcome to the family, kid,” said the elder Becket. He handed the box to Raleigh and winked at the youngest Hansen.

Handing the box over, Chuck opened in and instantly melted. He pulled out a puppy and started cradling the small bulldog. “I’ve always wanted one.”

“No war and you getting settled, no reason not to have one,” Herc said as he and Scott walked over.

Raleigh gave Chuck a kiss. “Name him.”

“Maximilian the Great, Max for short.” He grinned as his hand was licked. “Shall we go home?”

Herc hugged his son as they lifted off. “Home is where we are together.”

Raleigh kissed Chuck again. “Exactly.” He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd compilation of genres, but I wanted to see how it would go.


End file.
